Masquerade Ball
by Zory rock101
Summary: This is a spinoff from Snow glow white on the mountain tonight. This story is before Zen got drunk and Shirayuk got pregnant. See what happen one that night at the Masquerade ball. Sorry it took me forever to Published this story. I hope you enjoin it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade Ball**

 **This is a spinoff from Snow glow white on the mountain tonight.**

 **This story is before Zen got drunk and Shirayuk got pregnant. See what happen one that night at the Masquerade ball. Sorry it took me forever to Published this story. I hope you enjoin it :)**

 **1/13/18**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Today Obi and I head back to Clarines Because Zen invites us to the Masquerade ball tomorrow tonight. We arrive at the castle tonight. "Ryu heads back yesterday to the castle," I said, looking at Obi cross the carriage.

"Yeah, he told me before he leaves," Obi said, looking back at me.

"I can't wait to see everyone being gone for two years," I said, looking out of the window.

"Yeah or just the master," Obi said with a laugh.

"What, not just him. Kiki and Mitsuhide I what to see too." I said, my face turning red. "How long until we reach the castle?" I asked.

"Well, I think around 12'oclock." Obi answer.

"Okay," I said, lend my hand against the wooden of the carriage.

"Do you want a pillow and a blanket?" Obi asked, pull out a pillow and a blanket under the seat of the carriage.

"Yeah thank you," I answer taking the pillow and set in behind my head. Obi put the blanket over my body.

"I will wake you up when we get back to the castle," Obi said.

"Okay thank you," I said, close my eyes and fell asleep. After a while, we finally got to the castle. Zen and the others were waiting for us outside of the castle.

"Hey, Shirayuki," Zen said, walking up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Zen," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you make it back safe," Zen said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm glad to be back," I said, looking back in his eyes.

"Let go inside," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and me.

"Okay," Zen said, walking up the staircase the lend inside the castle. I follow after them. "You room is the same as before," Zen said, walking up the staircase to the second floor.

"Okay," I said, walking beside him down the hallway.

"The Masquerade ball is tomorrow night and Kiki will help you get ready," Zen said, open the door to my old bedroom before I left the castle to go to Lyrias for 2 years.

"Okay," I said, walking in the room.

"I will let you unpack first then meet me for a little while before lunchtime," Zen said, walked out of the room.

"Okay see you then," I said, watch Zen smile then he closes the door behind him. I walked over to my suitcase and starting to unpack. "It good to be back here," I said to myself looking out of the window.

 **Short chapter until next time...**

 **Sorry it to forever to post this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masquerade Ball**

 **Sorry for the very late update!**

 **1/29/18**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

After I finish done with unpacking I went downstairs to meet up with Zen and the other. "Did you got done what you need to get done?" Zen asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I did," I said with a smile.

"That good. Let go and get something to eat." Zen said, walked to the dining room with the other. Zen and the others sat down at the table.

"It has been a long time seen we eat together with Shirayuki and Obi," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi and me.

"Yes, it been a while," I said with a smile.

"I'm so happy that you back from Lyrics," Zen said, looking at me.

"I'm happy to be back too," I said, looking back at Zen with a smile.

"Shirayuki, tomorrow we came will go and find a dress for the masquerade ball," Kiki said, looking at me.

"Thank you, Kiki. That will be fun." I said, looking back at Kiki. Then the servant brings the food out and sets it down in front of us. "Thank you," I said, to the servant before they walked away.

"Everything looks great," Obi said, looking at the food. "Let start eating," Obi said, grab his fork and starting to eat.

"This did look good," I said, pick my fork and starting to eat my food. After we got done eating, it was time for bed. Zen walked me to my bedroom. "Thank you for walking me back to my room," I said, looking at him.

"You welcome," Zen said, looking at me.

"Goodnight. see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight to you too. At the masquerade ball save a dance with me." Zen said with a smile.

"I will," I said, smiling back at Zen.

"Okay see you tomorrow," Zen said, walking down the hallway. I walked over to my closet to put on my PJs then I walked over to my bed. I climb into bed and pull the blanket over my body. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Sorry short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masquerade Ball**

 ** **2/2/18****

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

The next morning Kiki and I went to the village to get a dress for the ball. "There a lot of dress to pick out," I said, looking all around the store.

"Yes, there is but I'm not a dress person," Kiki said with a smile.

"You have to wear them when it comes to a party at the castle right?" I asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yes and Zen knows that I hate wearing a dress when we hat that fake engagement," Kiki said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I remember that. Zen come and told me after it was over." I said.

"Yeah, that becomes Obi and you were talking about it and Zen yelled at Obi for not telling you that is was me," Kiki said let out a laughing. "Well let find a dress now that will blow Zen away," Kiki said, pull out dresses. Kiki and I found two dress and walked in the changing room. I put on a lilac dragging-dress with the front of my legs showing(knee to feet) with ruffles along the top, orchid trimming on the end, a baby blue ruffled knee-length layer under it, periwinkle lining, and also sports no straps/sleeves. I walked out of the changing room and saw Kiki standing in front of the mirror wearing a gown that is dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful," I said, walked up to her.

"I also like your dress too," Kiki said, turn around to look at me.

"Thank you," I said. "Are you ready to pay them now?" I asked.

"Yes, first let get out of the dress and put on our clothes," Kiki said, walked back in the changing room. I did the some and change back into my clothes. I walked out of the changing room at the same time as Kiki. "Are you ready to go?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm ready to go," I answer, walking out to the cash register and a man check us out.

"When we get back to the castle. We need to get ready for the ball." Kiki said, getting in the carriage.

"Okay," I said, got in after her. We got back to the castle and Kiki and I went to our room to get ready for the masquerade ball. I put on my dress with my shoes that are purple heels with straps up to my ankle and a deep purple bead on the highest strap. I also put on a gold necklace that covers my neck and collarbone, a purple chest-belt made of straps with gold gems around it, on my left wrist my sports several gold bangles and a purple bracelet with gold gems around it, and my right wrist sports one gold bangle with several purple bracelets that have gold gems around them. My hair is knee-length and my bangs are mostly parted to my right.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking at myself in the mirror one more time before looking at the door. The door open and Kiki walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go and meet up with the others?" Kiki asked, looked at me.

"Yes, let get going," I answer, walking out of the room followed by Kiki. Kiki and I walked down the hallway and saw the boys standing at the end of the staircase.

"Look there they are," Obi said, looking at Kiki and me. Zen turn around and stare at me. Kiki and I walked down the stairs and join the others.

"Shirayuki, so...um," Zen said but was cut off by Obi's voice.

"I thinking he is trying to say that you so beautiful," Obi said, looking at me with a smile. I looked at Zen and his face turn bright red like my hair.

"Let go in," Mitsuhide said, heading to the ballroom.

"May I have the first dance?" Zen asked, reaching out his head toward me.

"Okay," I said, put my hand in his and we walked to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around Zen's neck and Zen put his hand on my hips. Then the music starting to play and we starting to dance. Zen looked deep into my green eyes.

"You have so beautiful eyes," Zen said with a smile. My face turns bright red

"You too," I said, look deep into his royal blue eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Masquerade Ball**

 ** **2/5/18****

 ** **Last Chapter****

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lemon a head!**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

After Zen and I got done dancing, we went over to meet up with the others. "They have alcohol," Obi said, walked over to the table and grab a bottle of alcohol. Obi set the bottle on the table with four cups. He knows I get drunk very easy that why he did not grab a cup for me.

"I'm going outside for a minute," I said, standing up and walked outside. I heard Zen say before I went outside.

"I will join you in a minute," Zen said, took his cups from Obi. I walked over to the water fountain. "It a beautiful night." A voice said behind me.

"Yes, it is," I said, turn around to face Zen. I notice Zen's face was a little red. "Zen are you okay? Your face is red." I asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I think I'm drunk because Obi grab the strong alcohol." Zen answer, looking at me.

"Do you want me help you to take you to your room?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I think that will be better," Zen said. I took Zen arms around put it over my shoulder.

"Okay, let go," I said, walked to Zen's bedroom. I open the door to Zen's room. "Let me get the bed ready for you," I said, walked away but Zen grab my hand and make me turn around to look at me. "Zen what are you?" I asked but was cut off my Zen kiss.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, push me over to the bed. I fall on the bed and Zen starting to kiss my neck.

"I love you too, Zen but we can do this," I said, feel Zen's hand go under my skirt.

"I can't hold back anymore. I want you Shirayuki." Zen said, took off his shirt and my face turn red. "Please let me have you. all of you." Zen said, took my hand and put it on his chest.

"Are you should that you want this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. I want this." Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. Zen took off my shirt and throw it cross the floor. I cover up my breast. "Do cover it up. You look beautiful." Zen said, move my hand away from my chest. I feel Zen unsnap my bra. He took it off and drip it on the floor.

"Zen." I moan feeling him rub my left nipped with his finger.

"Shhh, they will hear you," Zen said, suck on my right nipped while he was still rubbing my left.

"Zen...oh...my gob." I moan, feeling Zen lick for a while then he starts to suck on my nipped again.

"Shirayuki you need to be quiet," Zen said, took off my skirt. Now I was only wearing my pink and blue underwear.

"this is not fair," I said, looking up at Zen.

"What is not fair?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"Why can you see me naked but I can't see you naked too," I answer, watch Zen stand up and took off his pants leaving him only wear his boxer. Zen got back on top of me and I can feel Zen manhood getting hard while it was rubbing against my womanhood. I grab the edge of Zen boxer and pull on it. Zen know what I want he help me take off his boxer. I push Zen down on the bed and now I was on top. I took off my underwear and throw it on the floor.

I grab Zen manhood and put it in my mouth. Zen grab my hair so it was out of the hallway. I went up and down Zen's manhood. "Oh...god...Shirayuki." Zen moan. I sat up and Zen push me back on the bed. Zen spread my legs and starting to lick my womanhood. I starting to feel my legs were getting weak.

"Zen." I moan, close my eyes and throw my head back on the pillow.

"I think you are ready," Zen said, sat up and get into a comfortable position. "Are you ready?" Zen asked before he pushes his manhood inside me.

"Yes," I said, feel a sharp pain when Zen starting to push his moan hood inside me.

"Sorry if it hurt," Zen said, stop for a minute so I can get used to the pain.

"It okay Zen," I said, looked up at him. "You can continue." After I said that I feel Zen when slowly then he went a little bit faster.

"Shirayuki...you feel...so nice." Zen moan, put his hand on my hips and went in and out of me.

"Zen...I'm going to cum." I moan.

"Me too," Zen said, push in one last time send his seed inside me. Zen pull out and laid down next to me. Zen and I trying to catch our breath. "I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, laid my head on his chest.

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
